Forever
by Hermerva
Summary: This is going to be the story of Hermione and Severus. Plain summary, hopefully better story. : Will definitely be bumped up to a rating of M later on.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: No, I don't anything related to Harry Potter. :(

Beginnings

Hermione yawned and slowly rolled out of bed. She was so excited for this year to start! But it was just a wee bit early to be excited for anything. When she got the letter telling her she had received Head Girl status she had squealed and then promptly told everyone she knew, not that anyone was really surprised. She slouched to the bathroom to take her shower and wake up when a tapping caught her attention. Throwing on a robe, she went to the window and let in a beautiful tawny owl. She recognized the owl and smiled. She and Minerva had been keeping up a running correspondence throughout the years, so she knew whose owl it was.

The owl haughtily stuck out its leg until Hermione untied the parchment. Once it was removed, the owl affectionately nipped her finger, drank out of the water bowl, then headed back to his Mistress. Hermione laid the letter on her desk, then proceeded with her usual morning routine. It was 10 by the time she got out of the shower, so she decided she would read the missive on the way to King's Cross. She packed her last minute things and got into the car along with her parents. Hastily, she ripped open the letter, expecting to see more ramblings of her good friend. Instead, she found an invitation.

Choosing to keep the information to herself for the time being, she rolled the paper back up and stuffed it in her bag. She kept her attention on her parents' conversation that revolved around dentistry, careful to not roll her eyes. They were going on about which root canal procedure would be less painful for the patients. The old car finally pulled into the parking lot and the three Grangers carried Hermione's luggage into the station.

"Hermione!" The girl's vision was suddenly obstructed by vivid red hair. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Hermione laughed as she peeled Ginny off of herself. "It's good to see you, too! Even if I only left the Burrow a couple weeks ago."

The younger witch stuck her tongue out and then ran off to find the rest of her family.

Hermione turned back to her parents and said her goodbyes, hugging and kissing them both. "I'll see you both later. Love you."

Jean and John both smiled at their daughter. "We love you, too, dear. Have fun at school this year."

Hermione smiled and bounded off to the platform, hardly noticing the weight of her luggage. Once she was on the platform, she shrank the luggage to make it easier to carry. She searched the compartments to find the clan, but didn't manage to find them before coming in contact with Malfoy. He sneered at her.

"Granger."

She nodded. "Malfoy." She glanced down at his chest, noticing the gleam of the Head Boy badge. "Good to know we're on equal footing." She smiled, but he simply grunted and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Hermione!" Harry came bounding up to her. "What's taking you so long? We've got our compartment almost full up."

Hermione smiled. "I just got held up by Mr. Head Boy back there." She rolled her eyes. "I'll only be in the compartment for a few minutes before I have to go meet with him and Slughorn."

Harry smirked. "You don't have to sound so excited, you know." He slid the compartment door open and ushered Hermione inside. Everyone looked up and greeted her with a smile. Harry glanced down and noticed her badge, modestly set on her robes, some of her covering it. "You probably noticed how Maloy's been puffing his chest out?"

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, actually. It's rather amusing, isn't it?"

Ginny smirked. "Amusing doesn't even cover it. Now sit down! You know I don't like it when you stand all the time." She scooted over so that Hermione and Harry could sit on either side of her.

Hermione looked around. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny gave an exasperated sigh while Harry chuckled. "He's off in a locked compartment somewhere with _Lavender_." She put an extra mushy emphasis on the other girl's name.

Hermione snorted. "How much you want to bet they're going to get married?" She stood and put on a mock-serious face. "And we are here today to join Lavender and Won-Won in holy matrimony."

The compartment exploded in laughter, not stopping when the door slid open, presenting the subjects of the conversation. The laughter only doubled when everyone saw who it was. Ron looked about wildly for a second before cracking a grin. "What's so funny?"

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes and slid past the couple in the doorway. "I'll let them explain. I have a meeting to get to."

Ron turned, bewildered. "What?"

Hermione left the sounds of laughter behind and went to find the Head car, knowing she would find two of her least favorite people waiting for her. She was surprised when she arrived though, because there was an entirely different Slytherin sitting alone in the compartment when she arrived.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger." The delicious velvet voice came from the far seat. Hermione stopped at the door, hesitant to come in. "Are you waiting for a formal invitation than the badge sitting on your chest?" His voice dripped with disdain.

Hermione blushed and unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest. "I simply thought that Draco would be here already."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Excited for him to come? My, my. I didn't realize you two were so… close."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "It was just a remark on the situation. He is Head Boy and I expected him to be here." She tried to force just as much disdain into her voice, but could not quite manage quite the same level.

Before Snape could respond, Draco slid open the door. If he noticed the tension in the room, he didn't comment on it, but he did look surprised to see Snape sitting where he thought Slughorn would be. He nodded towards the older man. "Professor Snape."

The dark-haired professor returned a slight tilt of the head, but never took his eyes off Hermione. "Are we ready to begin?"

The Head Girl and Boy nodded and the meeting began.


	2. Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that has to do with Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling.

**Tension**

Hermione settled into her seat, trying to keep as much distance between herself and Professor Snape. She did her best not to squirm every time he spoke, not wanting him to know.

Draco took his seat next to Hermione so that he could easily talk with the older Slytherin.

Snape glared down his nose at the two school mates. "As much as you both wanted Professor Slughorn to be here," he paused, sneering. "Headmistress McGonagall has deemed it necessary for me to greet you instead. I assume you have both read the letters you received this morning." It wasn't a question, but Hermione and Draco nodded anyway. "This is why I have been chosen to come talk to you. These apprenticeships will start almost immediately. Mr. Malfoy, you will be studying with me, not Professor Slughorn."

Draco visibly relaxed at the observation. Hermione almost grinned at his relief.

Snape continued. "As for you, Miss Granger, Headmistress McGonagall will further your knowledge of Transfigurations." He surveyed the two before continuing. "Any questions?" He half-expected to see Miss Granger's hand shoot up, but he was surprised.

"Yes, actually." It was Draco who spoke. "Are we going to have an actual meeting?"

Professor Snape smirked. "I believe we just did." Draco's cheeks obtained a slight pink hue. "If you are referring to the usual Head meeting, there will be no need for that. You should both remember how to behave as leaders of this school." He took a moment to level his gaze at Hermione. "After the feast tonight, you will both be shown to your rooms, as they are not the ones you've shared with your classmates for the past six years." He leaned back in his seat. "You are free to go."

Hermione stood, but Draco remained in his seat. As soon as Hermione left, he cast a Silencing Charm on the compartment and turned confidently towards Severus. "Alright, Uncle, what's going on?"

Severus kept his pose, but stiffened. "What are you talking about, Draco?"

Draco smirked. "Come now, Uncle. I'm talking about between you and Granger."

Severus sat forward in his seat, eyes flashing and voice lowering dangerously. "I am still not certain as to what you are hinting, _Mr. Malfoy_."

Draco chuckled, hardly fazed by Severus' show. "Well, _I'm_ certainly not going to be the one to tell you." He stood. "You should really figure it out soon though. I, for one, do not want to be involved in the middle of too much tension." He opened the compartment door, dissolving the Silencing Charm. "Have a good train ride, Professor."

* * *

Hermione finally reached her compartment after changing. She had, admittedly, tried to listen to Draco's conversation with Professor Snape, but one of the two had put up a Silencing Charm. Upon sliding open the door, she was greeted with the sight of her friends. Ron and Lavender had stayed, but it was obvious that the others wished they hadn't. The two kept giving each other sickeningly sweet looks and making kissy noises. Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped down beside Ginny. "How's the ride?"

Ginny snorted. "If we were _alone_," she glowered at Ron and Lavender. "it would be a much better ride." She huffed. "The best part was when I got to leave so I could change. That's where Harry is now." Hermione noticed that her voice softened when she said the boy's name.

"Has he asked you out yet?"

Ginny blushed. "No. And quite honestly, I'm not going to hold my breath. If he does, he does. If not, well, there are a number of other older men." She winked at Hermione. "Maybe even a professor."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." The rest of the compartment turned to look at her.

Ginny sniggered. "Not so funny when it's you that's put on the spot, is it?"

"Hmph."

She was saved from further embarrassment when Harry finally returned. He gave her a quizzical look. "I just overheard Malfoy talking about some apprenticeship he's got at the school. Did you get one?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I did. I was going to tell you over dinner, but I suppose this will do."

Harry smiled widely. "That's great, Hermione! What's it for? And why did you want to wait until later? I thought you'd be bursting to tell us!"

Hermione laughed. "You've been hanging out with Ginny too much. Her thirst for knowledge is rubbing off on you." Ginny stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "Anyway, the apprenticeship is with McGonagall. I don't know all of the specifics yet, I only just got the invitation this morning. The meeting that Draco and I just went to was supposed to tell us about it, I guess. But Snape cut it short." At the mention of his name, Ginny's head shot up, but Hermione glared at her.

"What did he have to say about it?"

"He just told us who we would be studying under. He also said we would be shown to our rooms after the feast tonight." She paused. "It was odd. We could have gotten that information at school easily. I'm used to these meetings being a lot longer and more informative, though much more boring."

Ginny snickered. "I'm sure this one was _much_ less boring."

Harry smirked. "Only because she had to try and avoid Snape's glares."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, shut it." Hermione then proceeded to bury her nose in the nearest book for the rest of the trip, determined not to answer any more questions.

* * *

The train finally arrived at the station and Hermione was the first out of the compartment. She jumped in the first available carriage and waited for the others to join her. She was too far ahead of them, however, and Draco was the next one to occupy the carriage. She smiled civilly at him, and then stared out the window. The thestral made its way to the castle, pulling Hermione and Draco along with it.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, uh, Hermione." She didn't look at him, though she was startled at his use of her first name. "Er, I was just wondering if you might want to… settle past differences." He paused, giving her time to answer.

She slowly turned to him. "What is this, M-Draco?" He softly smiled when she used his first name. "Why now?"

"Well, for one, I no longer have to put on that air of hating everyone since Potter got rid of the Dark Lord. And second, er, I've always thought we would get along. I mean, we're both smart and I think we're probably a lot alike."

Hermione just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to make sense of what he had said.

"I know this isn't going to happen right away, but it's obvious that we'll be working together at some point. I just want to smooth things over now." He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she did, his face split open in a wide smile.

Hermione smiled back, unable to resist. She let go of his hand, but kept looking at him, almost curiously. "Why would we eventually be working together?"

Draco sniggered. "Sorry, I figured you would have gathered that information from our invitations. Unless, of course, McGonagall sent yours. She might not have been so forthcoming." He reached inside his robes and produced his own letter, written by Professor Snape, and pointed the second to last passage.

"_The Headmistress and I would be pleased if you would continue on at Hogwarts after your school years end. Professor Slughorn and Headmistress McGonagall are both retiring from teaching and we need replacements for Potions and Transfigurations."_

Hermione looked up, surprised. "They really want us to teach that young? I thought you had to spend years getting that certification."

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. That's just what he put in the letter." He shoved the parchment back into his robes as the carriage came to a halt. Once it came to a stop, he hopped out and held out his hand to Hermione. "May I help the lady from the carriage?"

Hermione giggled, but took his hand. "Why, of course, kind sir." She stuck her tongue out once she was on the ground, then noticed her friends getting out of a carriage a few yards back. "I'll catch up to you later?"

Draco nodded. "I'll probably talk to you during our next class." He half-bowed, then strolled towards the castle.

Ginny was the first to reach Hermione. "What was that all about?" She nodded her head in Draco's direction.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk about our upcoming apprenticeships and stuff." She hooked her arm through Ginny's and they headed up to the castle.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was seated at the staff table awaiting the arrival of the students. Professor Snape was out in the Entrance Hall waiting for the First Years. He hadn't really wanted to do it, but he was willing to only on the promise that Miss Granger would be doing it next year. He mentally snorted. _'The day that woman becomes a professor is the day I hide.'_ He stopped short in his mental musings. Since when had he thought of her as a woman? He shook himself mentally and sneered openly at the young children crowding around him. He turned on his heel and led them into the Great Hall.

The double doors burst open and in came the black-clad Professor Snape, looking just as evil as usual, cloak billowing out behind him. Behind him came the First Years, all of them practically having to run to keep up with his long strides. Upon reaching the Sorting Hat, Professor Snape pulled out a long parchment and called out the first name on the list.

"Miranda Alkire."

His voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine as the young girl climbed up onto the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table erupted into cheers as the girl shyly slid onto the bench near Dean. He smiled at her, talking to help ease her nerves. Snape continued reading names until the last one, a boy by the name of Dakota Woods, got sorted into Ravenclaw. He then stored the hat and stool in the room behind the staff table.

McGonagall tapped lightly on her glass and stood, ready to address the school. "I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. Enjoy your meal and enjoy your night. Thank you." As she sat down, the plates filled themselves with food. She turned to Severus after sitting down. "You know, you didn't have to put on quite that much of a show when you brought them in." Her eyes twinkled in much the same way Albus' had. "I believe she'll notice you no matter how you enter a room."

Severus looked up sharply from his plate. "I do not know where you are all getting your ideas from, but I assure you, I don't know what you are talking about." He went back to his dinner, sulking.

Minerva smiled and finished off her own plate. When it looked like everyone had their fill, she waved a hand and the food disappeared. She stood once more while Severus tapped his glass. "Prefects, if you will lead your houses to your common rooms. You will all get your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, if you would please come see me."

Hermione smiled at her friends and bade them good night, then made her way to McGonagall while Draco did the same. They reached her at about the same time, smiling at each other. Minerva noticed Severus stiffen at the friendly exchange, but didn't say anything.

"Miss Granger, if you will accompany me, I will show you to your rooms." She nodded to Severus. "Good evening, Professor. And you, Mr. Malfoy."

The two men nodded back before heading to the dungeons. Hermione and Minerva walked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione began.

"Professor," she halted at Minerva's look. "Sorry, old habits die hard." She smiled. "Minerva, I was talking to Draco earlier and he said that we were to teach after our apprenticeships. Why didn't you say anything?"

Minerva sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that Severus told Mr. Malfoy. I honestly didn't want to force it on you." She paused. "You do realize that being an apprentice is entirely voluntary. I only want you if you want to be there."

Hermione smiled. "Are you kidding? I'm very grateful for the opportunity. I'm also looking forward to teaching as soon as I graduate."

"About that." Minerva continued. "You realize that you will not be teaching the older years, right? I can't have you teaching anyone that you are close to. When you take over, it will be years 1-5. Each year we can add another year onto those." They reached the portrait that gave way to her rooms. "I will speak to you more about this as the year progresses. For now, however, you need sleep, as do I. When I leave, you may give your portrait your new password. Have a good night, Hermione." She smiled.

"Good night, Minerva." She watched the older woman walk back down the stairs then turned back to her portrait. The man sitting in the frame was none other than Salazar Slytherin. "She cocked her head at him.

He frowned. "What are you looking like that for? Have you never seen a wizard in a painting before?" He scoffed. "Just give me your password and get inside."

Hermione refused to back down though. "Why are you not in the dungeons? I've seen you down there before."

Salazar huffed. "I _do_ have more than one portrait, you know."

Hermione grinned. "I'm just surprised you're putting up with Gryffindors, is all."

"A Gryffindor?" Salazar growled. "He didn't tell me you would be a Gryffindor."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even know who you would be watching? Who sent you up here?"

"No one _sent_ me, young girl. I was asked to fulfill a favor, so here I am. And no, I am not to tell you who asked." He crossed his arms across his chest. "Now, are you going to give me a password or not?"

"How about…" She fished for a word. "Belladonna."

Salazar nodded. "In you go."

Hermione waited until he swung open then entered her rooms. She had stepped right into the living room, the fireplace off to the right. Further down were two doors. One led back to her bedroom that had an adjoining bathroom. She closed the door and then opened the other. Inside was a full lab. There were potions lining the walls and three cauldrons, fully cleaned, lined up along the tables. She couldn't believe this place. Who had a fully stocked lab just lying around the castle? These ingredients were fresh, too. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it too much. She would talk to Ginny and Harry about it at breakfast.

She shut the lab door and headed to the bedroom. It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep, dreaming about black hair and eyes accompanied by long, pale fingers.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is going to sound like a plea, but honestly I write better if people review. So, whether you loved, hated, or are indifferent to it, please review. I will love you forever. :)


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Harry Potter related…

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me a happy writer. ^.^ Also, yes, I know that there is a bit of AU here and there. It's kind of hard to not add it in.

**First Day**

Breakfast the next morning went as usual for the Gryffindors. Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules for the year while Ron stuffed his face. She smiled at Hermione when she dropped off her schedule. Hermione returned the smile and then looked down. She groaned, shoving the offending parchment into her bag. Ginny smirked. "What's the matter? Defense got you feeling down?" Hermione glared at her. "Heh. You gonna start the year out right?" She winked and Hermione blushed, glancing up at the staff table.

Harry snickered. "Don't worry, Gin. I'll make sure she behaves herself."

Hermione huffed and stood. "I'll meet you there."

"Wait for me, dear!" Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to catch up to Hermione, making a show of wrapping his arm around her waist. Ginny let out a whistle from the table, but it only caused Hermione to walk faster, dragging Harry along with her.

Minerva looked up when she heard Harry shout, as did the rest of the hall. She chuckled at his antics, but a quick glance cut it short. Severus was glaring at the couple that had just left. His hand was gripping his fork and his teeth were grinding. She sighed. "Severus?"

He didn't look at her until Hermione and Harry had left the hall. His entire body relaxed once the door shut and he turned to Minerva. "Yes?"

"Please don't torture yourself this year." She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "I will not stand for jealous acts, Severus. You need to either get over her or tell her how you feel."

Severus gave her his equivalent of a jaw dropping.

Minerva chuckled. "Finally coming to terms with it?"

"Minerva, I had hoped you would not think so low of me. Miss Granger an annoying know-it-all. She is also an underage student."

"You are the most stubborn person I have ever met, Severus."

"Indeed?" He drained the last of his pumpkin juice and stalked off to his classroom.

Snape arrived at his classroom right on time, as usual. Though his door didn't slam open quite as nicely as the Potions' door did, it still had the desired effect. The entire class jumped, having had the entire summer away from slamming doors.

Hearing him coming, Hermione quickly buried her nose in her book, not wanting to face him. His robe brushed up against her as he strode to the front of the room, causing her to shiver. She shook herself mentally and continued trying to immerse herself in her book… upside down.

When Snape reached the front, he turned and surveyed the class. His earlier conversation with Minerva had put him in a very foul mood to start the day with. Halfway across the room, his gaze rested on Hermione plus her upside down book. "As a general note, books are best understood when read right side up." Hermione blushed and lowered her book, discreetly turning it around, surprised that he hadn't called her out specifically. Harry tried to hide his snort but failed, causing Snape's attention to snap to him. "Do you find something amusing, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

Snape sneered. "Ten points for lying, Mr. Potter." Harry silently seethed, but Snape continued on. "Today we will begin with Chapter One."

* * *

Hermione sagged into her couch. The day had been quite grueling. She didn't know how she was going to survive this year. It was bad enough that during last year she realized that her feelings of respect for Snape were starting to grow into something more. After talking to Ginny about it, she realized that she really needed to get the situation resolved. But how? She knew it was beyond stupid to just go up to him and tell him how she felt. He would probably just laugh and dismiss her.

Sighing, she unloaded her bag onto her coffee table. She glanced at the clock and figured now was as good a time as any to head to Minerva's office. She got more excited as she traversed the castle, remembering what she was going for. The thought of finally getting an animagus thrilled her. Though Minerva hadn't said that would be part of the curriculum, she was sure she could get it added.

"Ginger snaps" was out of her mouth before she even thought about it. She grinned. _'That woman really needs to change her password.'_ The gargoyle leapt aside, allowing her entrance into the Headmistress' office. She lightly knocked on the door, entering when a voice inside said to. She stopped short once the door opened, however. Sitting in the chairs that were placed in front of Minerva's desk were Draco and Severus.

Draco smiled meekly at her, but Severus kept his gaze focused on Minerva, determined not to turn around. "Ah, Hermione. Please come all the way in. These two were just leaving." She gave a pointed look to the Slytherins, who in turn got out of their seats and headed out the door. Draco grinned at Hermione and she playfully smacked his arm. Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy, brushing past Hermione without so much as a look in her direction.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hermione plopped down in the seat Draco had occupied, knowing that Severus' scent would still be lingering in the other.

Minerva smiled conspiratorially. "Might I ask what is going on between you and Severus? I don't object, I'm just curious."

Hermione looked up, startled at the older woman's insight. "I-I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Minerva."

Minerva chuckled. "Whatever you say, Hermione. But I figured you had more sense than to deny things." She paused. "Unless rule breaking has caused more change than I thought." She winked to show that she was playing.

Hermione relaxed a little. "There's honestly nothing going on… unfortunately… He's his usual snarky self and I'm reduced to a blushing idiot when he comes around. It's driving me nuts!"

"So, you at least admit to liking him?"

Hermione cocked her head. "I suppose. Everyone else thinks so anyway. I developed my crush sometime last year…"

"What makes you think he doesn't feel the same way?"

It was Hermione who laughed this time. "You can't be serious, Minerva. The man hates me, I'm sure of it."

Minerva sighed. "He doesn't hate people easily, dear. Besides, I am quite certain that he is at least respectful of your brains."

"But that would be it." She shook her head. "No, he probably still views me as a childish, unattractive, silly know-it-all."

Minerva fought to contain her chuckle, remembering Severus uttering the same words earlier. "Well, how do you like your rooms so far?"

"They're quite wonderful, really. I even have my own lab."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're really nice, too." She noticed Minerva's expression. "You, er, didn't know?"

Minerva shook her head. "Last I saw the rooms, there wasn't a lab, just a spare room of sorts." She grinned. "Might have something to do with your portrait though…"

"I meant to ask you about that as well. Do you know why he's there? He said it was a favor to someone, but refused to tell me who."

"I'm afraid that's the same answer you'll get from me. We have both been sworn to secrecy."

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "That's really unfair. Why would someone give me labs and an obnoxious portrait, but not tell me?"

Minerva shrugged. "I can't help you there, so maybe we can talk about something that I _can_ help you with?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd be okay with that. What are we going over tonight?"

"I figured we would start with the basics of teaching. There isn't much about the subject matter I can teach you about." She paused, seeing the anxious look on Hermione's face. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"

The younger witch nodded. "I would really like to become an Animagus."

Minerva chuckled. "I figured you might say that." She handed a book to Hermione that had been lying on her desk.

Hermione took the book, reading over the title, Becoming an Animagus. "I've never seen this book before."

A grin appeared on the older woman's face. "That's because it was removed from the Restricted Section and placed in my office after a certain group of students took it upon themselves to 'check it out'."

Hermione laughed. "Should have known." She opened the book and flipped through the first few pages. "How will we be going about this? I'm sure you want me to be in your presence when I try."

Minerva nodded. "I would definitely prefer it, though if I'm not available, you may ask another professor." She paused. "Professor Snape would be preferable, as he is also an Animagus."

"I didn't know that… Dare I ask what his form is?"

"That is something you will have to speak to him about. It's rather personal for him." She smiled. "Now, I know you are dying to start going over the book, but I really need some sleep. We can continue next week when you start coming regularly."

Hermione smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Minerva! I really appreciate this."

"You're quite welcome, dear. Have a good night."

"You as well." Hermione left the office and headed back to her room, looking forward to studying her new material.

* * *

A/N: The books say nothing about Severus being an Animagus, but it furthers my plot. So there. :D

Also, I would like to thank marble for helping me out so much with this storyline. Wouldn't be able to write it without her. Thank you!


	4. Form

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything related to Harry Potter.

**Form**

The next week went by excruciatingly slowly in Hermione's opinion. Minerva had told her that she needed a week to get used to the school year before they could start their lessons. They had agreed on lessons twice a week, so long as no particularly stressful days came their way. Minerva had insisted that Animagus training needed a calm, peaceful approach.

Throughout the week, Hermione had, of course, almost memorized the book McGonagall had given her. She didn't, however, practice anything out of it, not wanting to disappoint the Headmistress. Practically having skipped into the Great Hall, she plopped down besides Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny looked up, startled, at the buoyant brunette sitting next to her, happily pouring pumpkin juice. "What's got you so chipper this morning?"

"My first lesson with Professor McGonagall is this evening." Hermione was grinning from ear to ear, until a low voice came from behind her.

"It would seem that the possibility of gaining knowledge is the only thing that excites Miss Granger.

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she turned around, startled. "You bastard!" She hit Draco on the arm. "I thought you were.. er…" She paused, blushing furiously, "someone else…"

Draco laughed, allowing his gaze to fall on the head of Slytherin, who happened to already be glaring in the younger man's direction. "That someone probably wishes he _had_ been the one who scared the crap out of you." He gave her a massive wink then sauntered to his own table, pleased with the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione turned to Ginny, about to complain, but instead began laughing at the look of utter disbelief on the redhead's face.

Ginny's mouth hung open and she barely got out her question. "What the _hell_ was _that_?"

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I was quite sure it was just an arse pretending to be another one."

Ginny's expression quickly turned to one of mirth as she cracked a grin. "How does Draco know, though?"

Hermione shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. It's probably one of those Slytherin things. _I_ certainly haven't told him anything about it."

Ron and Harry chose that moment to join them for breakfast. "Told who about what?"

Ginny smirked. "Oh, nothing important," She winked, "Just Hermione's undying, unprofessed love for a certain Slytherin."

Hermione groaned and looked down at her plate, not wanting to see the look on Ron's face. Harry already knew, but she had been putting off telling Ron, for many reasons. After several moments of silence, however, she ventured a glance toward the other side of the table. Harry was grinning into his pumpkin juice, eyes practically twinkling in amusement. Ron was giving Hermione an incredulous look.

"Who?" was the only word Ron could manage in his current state.

"I'd really rather not talk about this now." Her gaze traveled briefly to the Head Table where it met with the Potions Master's, causing her to shiver. She quickly returned her gaze to her friends. "Let's just say I don't believe him to be quite as much of a bastard as we used to think."

Ron opened his mouth to inquire further, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Won-Won!"

Hermione giggled as Lavender planted herself in Ron's lap. "Thank goodness for small mercies." She stood, gathering her supplies. "I'll see you in class, Harry."

The rest of the traveled by relatively quickly and soon Hermione was giddily giving the password to the gargoyle. He leapt aside, allowing her entrance to the moving staircase. She knocked on the door to the Headmistress' Office, happily entering when a voice bade her to do so.

Minerva smiled at the excitement she felt radiating from the younger witch. "I take you are ready to begin?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I've read the book over so many times this week."

Minerva chuckled. "Of course you did." She motioned to the seat across from her. "Sit. I've still got a few things to finish up before we start."

Hermione obliged, pulling out the book as she sat. She quickly became engrossed in tome, hardly registering Minerva clearing her throat. She reluctantly tore her eyes from the page she was on and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she mumbled, "it's just interesting."

"That's nothing to apologize for. If you weren't interested, I would be wasting my time trying to teach you."

Hermione smiled. "Then I thank you." Minerva returned the smile. "So, we're ready to start then?"

Minerva nodded. "I believe so." She stood and motioned for Hermione to follow her through a door Hermione was sure had not been there a few minutes prior. The door opened into a room that was mostly empty, save for a cabinet on the far side. The middle of the room was a raised platform, perfect for a Wizard's Duel. "This cabinet," she strode over to it, "is full of potions. They are grouped together by their effects and were all brewed by our very own Potions Master. The main one we will be using is this one." She held out a vial of amber liquid that continuously switched back and forth between purple and pink, then back to amber.

"I've read about that. "Her eyes were shining with anticipation. "That's supposed to help with botched transfigurations, isn't it?"

"You know your potions." She fought to keep the smirk off her face. "Professor Snape would be pleased." As expected, a blush crept across Hermione's cheeks. Minerva couldn't help the smirk now. "I do believe Albus is still rubbing off on me."

Hermione mock glared at the older woman. "Such an unfair statement."

"That what? Albus is rubbing off on me? I believe that's just common knowledge." She smiled sweetly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes further and stuck out her tongue. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Sounds good." Minerva stood, brandishing her wand. "To make it easier on you, I will transform you into your Animagus form so you will know what you'll be working towards. Does that work for you?"

Hermione nodded. "I would greatly appreciate it. Do I need to do anything?"

Minerva shook her head. "Just stand there and try to clear your mind." She closed her eyes and waved her wand. Opening her eyes, she automatically looked down to where Hermione was no longer standing, at least not on two feet. Instead, a little lion cub was gazing up at her in a confused manner. A chuckle escaped Minerva's lips as she leant down to scratch behind the ears of the golden-brown cub. She stood back up and another wave of her wand turned Hermione back into her human form.

Hermione was sitting on the ground, head cocked at Minerva. "What was that?"

"That was your Animagus form." Minerva smiled. "You are an absolutely adorable lion cub. Though I imagine once you're a full lioness, you'll be quite formidable."

Hermione stood, dusting off her robes. "So now I know what form I should be envisioning when trying to transform?" Minerva nodded. "I can't wait!"

"Don't rush it too much, dear. That's when serious botching happens. Besides, it will be awhile before you are able to change completely on your own. It takes some wizards months, or even years, to fully accomplish their animal form. Also, don't be alarmed if you can't really understand people the first few times you transform. I will take some more time to overcome the animal mindset."

Hermione smiled. "Try to dissuade me all you want, but I'm still excited." She got out her own wand. "How do I start?"

Minerva raised her eyebrow. "I thought you had the book memorized."

Hermione heard the sarcasm and rolled her eyes. "Reading isn't the same as doing. I get the concept, but I'll do much better with a demonstration."

"Well, the way I do it is wandless, same for most Animagi." Hermione tucked her wand back into her robes. "Now, close your eyes and connect to your magic. You should feel the tendrils as they flow through your body. Concentrate on how your body will morph into your animal form."

As Minerva was talking, Hermione was doing. She was feeling for the magic that flowed throughout her consciousness. Then she felt changes start to take place. She could feel the hairs sprouting from her skin. Her eyes began to take on a yellow-ish tint and her eyesight sharply increased. The transformation stopped there, however, and she was reminded painfully of Second Year.

"You see what we wanted the potion for now?"

Hermione nodded, heading for the cabinet, not able to help purring slightly. "How many sips?"

"Just one should do for now. You aren't that far along." Minerva took a seat on the nearest edge of the platform. "I need to get Severus to whip up another batch. We'll most likely be needing it."

Hermione turned her fur-free attention back to Minerva. "You really are as bad as Professor Dumbledore, aren't you?"

"Not quite, but having been married to the man for so many years had some consequences." She smiled in remembrance. "At least I don't try to force lemon drops on people. The blasted things…"

Hermione laughed. "No, you kill them with ginger snaps."

Minerva laughed as well. "Touché. Shall we try again?"

Hermione smiled in agreement and for the next hour became quite accustomed to the taste of what she so affectionately called "Blech."

* * *

A/N: As I'm not sure how animals communicate, when the characters are in Animagus form I will be using regular quotation marks so as to avoid confusion. Thanks! :)


	5. Finally

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

A/N: I'm so glad you are all enjoying this so far! And, of course, your continued reviews make me super happy. ^.^ I do apologize for the long wait, but school got really crazy all of a sudden, as did work. Hope you like the update though!

A/N2: As I'm not sure how animals communicate, but when the characters are in Animagus form, I will just be using regular quotation marks to avoid confusion. :D

**Finally**

It took Hermione two months to fully transform into her Animagus form, and one more to be able to understand humans. During the third month, Minerva would change into her own form so she could instruct Hermione on how to turn back to her human form. By the fourth month of lessons, Hermione could easily switch back and forth and could use human reasoning as a lioness. Her form had grown as well, now about the size of a large dog. She and Minerva could no longer play because one swipe of Hermione's paw could sweep Minerva halfway across the room. Today they planned on stretching their legs. Minerva insisted that Hermione's Animagus form needed to run around outside in the fresh air. They chose to visit Hagrid's hut, where they could shift. No one would think twice about a lioness emerging from Hagrid's.

"Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, her excitement building as she thought about being able to run full speed outside.

Minerva smiled. "Let's go then." She led the way to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid grinned widely when he opened the door for the two women. "I was beginning ter wonder when the two of ye'd be comin' down. Come in, come in." He stepped back, allowing Hermione and Minerva entrance, then shut the door. By the time he turned around, there were two cats in place of the women. He laughed. "Shoulda known ye'd be somethin' like tha', Hermione." He leant down to behind her ear and she nuzzled his hands. Chuckling, he stood back up and opened the back door. "Enjoy your run, ladies."

Hermione practically shot out the door while Minerva followed at a much slower pace. The young lioness, using powerful muscles, covered lots of ground before she realized Minerva wasn't anywhere near. She turned back to the hut and could just make out the small tabby picking her way through the pumpkin patch, trying to catch something. She snickered, as much as a cat can, and bounded back to Minerva.

Once she was close enough, she called out. "What poor, defenseless creature are you picking on now?"

Minerva jumped, startled. She whipped her entire body around, arching her back. When she realized it was just Hermione, she sat, flicked her tail, and began licking her paw. "There was a very annoying bird sitting on that pumpkin, but you scared it away quite proficiently." She gazed up at Hermione. "In fact, you probably scared half the animals this side of the Forbidden Forest. I doubt they're used to a lioness' roar."

Hermione flicked her tail and raised her head and roared again. This time she could hear the scattering of small animals throughout the brush of the forest. She bared her teeth. "I'm in the mood for a run. Try to keep up?"

Minerva lightly growled and pounced on Hermione's back. "Eat my snow." She leapt off and hit the ground running, leaving Hermione standing there stunned.

"Why you little…" She flexed her muscles and bounded after Minerva, quickly gaining ground.

Minerva made it almost to the lake before she noticed they were not alone on the grounds. As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, she wasn't expecting anyone out here. Whoever it was appeared to be wearing a black cloak or blanket. She heard Hermione coming up behind her and turned, trying to get her to stop, but the younger girl sped past her.

Hermione briefly paused when she say the figure by the lake, but decided to take the opportunity to scare a fellow student. She hunched down so she could crawl towards the unsuspecting victim. A few feet away, she stood to her full height and roared.

A fully grown black panther leapt to its feet, growling. Minerva made it just in time to stop the fight before it began. "Hermione, back down."

The lioness hesitantly obeyed, sitting back on her haunches, but keeping her muscles tensed. The panther immediately followed suit, its gaze on Minerva, head cocked.

"Come on, Hermione. We need to get back inside. The students should be getting back soon." She started back to Hagrid's, but realized Hermione was still staring at the panther. "Hermione!"

Hermione tore her gaze from the eyes of the other large cat and followed Minerva. When she glanced back, the panther was already turning the corner to the back of the castle. The two women thanked Hagrid for the use of his house, then went back to the castle.

"What, or who, was that?"

Minerva shook her head. "I can't tell you that." She'd been sporting a smile ever since she'd returned to her human form.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. I'll just have to find out myself." She gathered her books and headed for the door.

"You won't find anything in the Ministry's records. Some Animagi are not registered." Minerva chuckled when Hermione's shoulders slightly sagged. "Oh, and I thought we'd start going over lesson plans starting next week."

"How do you do that?" She turned around. "How do you know exactly what will stump me and then turn around and give me something to look forward to?"

"I don't want you to become completely discouraged. I have no doubt you will eventually find out who the panther is."

Hermione opened the door to the staircase. "Eventually, huh? That had better be soon."

Minerva chuckled. "Go see what your friends brought back for you." She paused. "I'm also going to allow you to transform by yourself. I feel you have earned it."

Hermione grinned widely. "Really?"

Minerva nodded. "That doesn't mean you can roam the halls as a lioness, but you may play with your friends. I suggest the Room of Requirements."

Hermione looked at the woman incredulously. "I really shouldn't even be surprised that you know about that room…" She smiled and left a smiling Minerva, running down the staircase. She practically flew to the Entrance Hall, excited to see her friends. Wanting to surprise them, she hadn't been giving them any details on her lessons with Minerva. She made it all the way to the hall before she thought of a different plan. Grinning, she made her way up to her rooms.

* * *

Ginny swatted Harry's arm away when he tried to put it around her waist. "Nope." She grinned. "That's not gonna make up for it."

Ron sniggered. "She's right, mate." His arm was slung across her shoulders.

Harry pouted. "It was just a snowball."

"A very big snowball." She shook out her hair. "We'll just see what Hermione thinks." She looked around the Entrance Hall. "Where is she anyway? I thought she was supposed to meet us here."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's in the library."

Ginny shook her head. "She just came from lessons. She never goes straight to the library." Her expression brightened. "She must be in her rooms"

The boys followed her up to the Head Girl's room. "King" was the password of the month, so Salazar swung open to admit them into Hermione's rooms.

"She's not here, Gin." Harry started back to the entrance. "Let's see if she went to Gryffindor Tower."

Ginny kept walking. "She's probably in her bedroom." The boys hesitated. "She'll be clothed, morons."

A thunderous roar filled the rooms as soon as Ginny opened the door. A young lioness was crouched on Hermione's bed, tail whipping back and forth. Ginny shut the door quickly. Harry and Ron stared open mouthed at each other and Ginny, then the door.

"What the bloody hell is that doing in there?" Ron was backing away from the door. "Do you think it did anything to Hermione?"

Before the others had a chance to answer, the bedroom door opened and Hermione stepped out, smiling. Seeing the bewildered looks on her friends' faces, she cocked her head. "What's the matter? Never seen an Animagus before?"

Ginny was the first to get over the initial shock, running over to Hermione and throwing her arms around the older girl. "I can't believe you finally did it!"

Harry grinned. "I was wondering how you got fit so quickly."

"What do you think, Ron?"

"I think it's bloody brilliant." He grinned. "Now we can scare the little Slytherins."

"No, Ron. We will not be scaring any Slytherins."

The whole group laughed at the sudden disappointed look on Ron's face.

* * *

A/N: So, I would kind of like to apologize for the molasses-type quality this story has. I was rather hoping they would be together by now. But I suppose my fingers have a different idea. I promise they will be together eventually! Keep R&Ring, Loves! 3


	6. Closer

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

A/N: I promise that I'll be trying to do faster updates since everyone's demanding them. Key word there: try. I am still in school and stuff, but I'll do my best. Happy readers = more reviews = happy author, etc. You get the picture. Thank you all! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. ^.^

A/N2: I would like to apologize for the horribleness of this chapter in advance. In my haste to post I think I got carried away with random bits of shit. lol

**Closer**

During the next month, Minerva began teaching Hermione how to use wandless magic in her animal form. They had also started having weekly meetings with Severus and Draco on school policies.

Hermione slid into her seat by the Headmistress, smiling up at her mentor. The Slytherins entered close behind and seated themselves across from the two women.

Severus nodded at Minerva, then his gaze slid over to Hermione. His eyes raked over her figure, which had become increasingly more attractive. She'd always been pretty to him, well, minus the old buck teeth, but those were long gone. Her recent months of Animagus training had put her metabolism in overdrive. Her muscles were toned and she had all the energy of a crouching lioness.

She felt the weight of his gaze and looked up, her eyes meeting his. A shiver ran down her spine at the intensity she found. She blushed and looked away, trying to pay attention to what Minerva was now saying about how teachers are to take control.

"…different way to gain control in a classroom. What type of teacher you want to be will greatly affect how you treat your students. For example, both Severus and I prefer the silent, but firm style of teaching. Students know that the quieter we get, the more trouble they're in. Others prefer to simply send students out of the room when they're being unruly." She paused, noticing Hermione's distracted behavior. "Any questions so far?"

Hermione jumped slightly when she realized Minerva was looking at her, eyebrow raised She glanced at Draco, who was trying to stifle a chuckle, and then, rather stupidly, looked over at Severus, whose eyebrow was raised in a mirror image of Minerva's. Hermione shook her head.

Draco grinned. "I know you and Severus believe the 'strong, but silent' type works best, but how do we go about finding our own style?"

Severus smirked. "That is, unfortunately, not something we can teach you. The only advice I can give is to demand respect from the very first day. Do _not_ try to be their friend." He threw a penetrating stare in Hermione's direction. "And if you happen to come across a know-it-all, simply ignore them."

Hermione blushed again, this time embarrassed, and silently berated herself for her reaction. "Now, Severus," Minerva chided the younger man. "If you can't learn to respect your future coworkers, how do you expect to be respected?"

The smirk was quickly replaced by a serious look. "I said nothing about disrespect, Minerva." His low voice washed over Hermione, causing her to squirm in her seat. "By not catering to show offs, you teach them patience." His eyes flicked to Hermione briefly before returning to Minerva. "I think it works quite well."

Minerva glanced at Hermione and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "I suppose that method could work. However, that student should also be allowed to flourish so they can learn everything they can."

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched. "Any further questions?"

The two students shook their heads. McGonagall continued with their lesson, now focusing on dress code.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall!" The older witch turned around to see Hermione rushing towards her. She had just been on her way back to her office after a long day of classes.

As soon as Hermione caught up, she started. "I forgot to ask you after the lesson last night, but I was wondering if I was allowed to roam around outside in my Animagus form. I feel like I really need to just let loose."

Minerva smiled at her protégé. "I know exactly what you mean." She continued to walk to her office, motioning for Hermione to follow. "I will allow you to do so, but try to be careful. You haven't yet mastered wandless magic, so an unsuspecting student would have the advantage." She paused, having reached the gargoyle. "Our next lesson will include you at least learning some defensive spells you can practice with your friends, as those will be more helpful."

Hermione grinned widely. "Thank you so much!" She bounced off towards her rooms. "Good night, Professor!" Leaving behind a smiling Minerva, she rushed to put her books away, then dashed back down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. With an hour to go before her curfew, she made her way through the huge oak doors down to the lake. The rest of the students were already supposed to be in bed, so it was the perfect time to frolic. What she hadn't told Minerva, however, was her main reason for wanting to go out as a lioness. She knew she would never see the panther again if she went out in human form.

She had spent the past month trying to figure out who the panther was, but to no avail. He, or she, was obviously allowed on grounds. Minerva also trusted whoever it was, at least enough to trust them to wander around as a panther. This person was probably older as well, because the panther was very calm and collected.

She shook her head and morphed into her Animagus form, enjoying the now familiar feel of being on all fours.* Her stride lengthened and carried her quickly to the lake. Unaware of being watched, she cautiously dipped one paw into the water. Deciding it was the perfect temperature, she jumped in, quickly immersing herself. After about half an hour of swatting at fish and rolling around in the water, she reluctantly got out, hoping to have enough time to dry before she had to head back. As she was laying down, she caught movement from farther down the shore.

Her heart jumped. 'Could it be?' She lifted herself back up and prowled along the lakeside towards the black mass she had noticed. When she was a few yards away the panther rose, already facing her. She halted, afraid to come closer. "Who are you?"

The panther looked away from her and headed back to the castle.

Hermione followed. "Why can't I know who you are?" She tried lengthening her stride to match the panther's. Though she had been growing very fast, she still wasn't quite as long as him. "I don't even know if you're-" Her sentence, meant to question the panther's gender, was cut short as a breeze circled them, bringing around the distinctively masculine scent of the other cat.

Hermione's scent must have been carried to him as well, for he stiffened and began to lightly growl.** He threw one final glance at Hermione before running off to the other side of the castle.

Hermione was still watching the corner, dumbstruck, when heard a hiss from her left. Her attention immediately snapped from her increasingly warm feeling to the source of the hissing. A long, silver, King cobra had its head raised and its gaze was locked onto Hermione's. She growled, trying to warn off the other animal.

"Geezzzz woman. You could chill." The cobra slithered back a few paced.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco?" She morphed back into her human form and took a step back.

Draco was laughing as he appeared where the cobra had been. "Oh, man. The look on your facccccce." He clamped a hand over his mouth, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Well, how was I supposed to know it was you?" She grinned. "Though I probably should have guessed you'd be a snake."

Draco stuck his tongue out. "At least I blend in better."

"Yeah, in Egypt." Hermione smiled triumphantly, then remembered why she was out here. "By the way, did you happen to see the black panther that was out here?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. He's a bit hard to miss."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Maybe."

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

Draco grinned. "I would if I could, but then he'd probably kill me."

"Minerva said she knew, too. She also said I would find out 'eventually'."

"And that's exactly when you'll find out." He held the door to the castle open for her. "Don't stress it, alright? I have no doubt he'll tell you when he sees fit." They reached the bottom of the stairs. "Have a good night."

Hermione smiled. "Same to you, Draco."

* * *

That night Hermione dreamt of nothing but silky black hair that rippled across the panther's muscles.

* * *

*Yeah, I thought it, too. ;)

** Not the mean kind. :D

A/N: Yes, reviews really do help me. Especially when you ask me questions. I will eventually answer them in the story. Or in a pm. Whichever I fancy more. :)

Thank you in advance for your reviews!


	7. Heat

I've decided that no longer will I apologize for being slow. Well, I will this once, but from here on out, I'm pretty sure it's just implied. I dunno where the inspiration finally came from for me to finish this chapter, and I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway.

Still don't own 'em. I've been forgetting to say that. xD

**Heat**

Hermione cursed as she exited the bathroom. The following week would not be fun at all. Granted that time of the month is never fun, but currently her lioness form was in heat, and was letting her know it. She threw on a tank top and shorts to wear under her robes, hoping for the best when her friends came around. She was extremely glad that today was a Hogsmeade Day, Valentine's Day, no less. She knew her friends would understand her wanting to stay at the castle.

"Hermione!" The voice of the younger red head broke through her thoughts. "Are you about ready to go?"

Hermione opened the bedroom door to see Ginny standing alone. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"Outside waiting. Come _on."_Ginny then noticed Hermione's attire. "It's freezing outside. Why are you wearing that?"

"I'm burning up, must have a fever or something."Hermione sunk down into the couch. "I'm just going to stay in. Besides, I'd rather not be the fifth wheel, again."

Ginny grinned. "Maybe you won't be the fifth wheel much longer. Have you noticed the way that man looks at you?"

Hermione shook her head. "He never looks at me. I don't know what you mean."

Ginny let out a sigh. "There is absolutely no hope for you." She turned and walked to the door. "I'll see you later then. Will you be in your rooms?"

Hermione nodded, fanning herself. "See ya later, Gin." Once the other girl left, she headed to the bathroom again, intent on a nice, cold shower.

* * *

Severus paced in his quarters. He didn't have to chaperon the trip to Hogsmeade, but that just meant there was nothing to distract him from his thoughts. Brewing a potion was out of the question, too, as he could not concentrate. He glanced at the clock, noting that the students and teachers should be well away from the castle. Making his decision, he grabbed his wand and stalked through the opening to his rooms.

* * *

Hermione dried off while checking the time. Satisfied that no one would be on the grounds, she quickly got dressed and headed outside. Today she decided to take a different route once outside. Instead of heading to the lake, she walked to the side of the castle, transforming at the corner.

* * *

Severus halted. He could smell her already, and she was enticing. Knowing he didn't have enough time to get back inside, he quickly transformed and slinked back towards the castle.

Hermione froze when she noticed the panther walking away from her. 'Damnit. He must have caught my scent.' She picked up her pace so she could catch up to him. "Wait up!"

Severus growled as he whipped around to face his student.

Hermione drew up short, suddenly afraid. "I, uh, just wanted to say hi?" She cursed herself for sounding like an imbecile in front of the powerful animal.

Severus sneered, his panther form baring more teeth. He slowly lowered himself to his haunches, but kept his muscles tensed. "You make a habit of saying 'hi' to random animals?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Professor Snape?"

Severus scoffed. :And here we all thought you;re the smartest witch of your age."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Right, because I should be able to see right through your Animagus form." She shook her head and turned back towards the corner. As she disappeared around the side of the building, a smirk appeared on her face. She threw a quick "Happy Valentine's Day!" over her shoulder before scampering around the corner, leaving behind a bemused Potions Master.

* * *

Please be nice? *bats eyelashes* I promise it'll pick up now that she knows who he is.


	8. Defense

A/N: WOW! I can't believe I'm finally writing again! This time I REALLY have no clue where the inspiration came from, but here it is! I do hope this chapter is somewhat enjoyable. And I hope that there are still people out there reading this… Thank you all, in advance, for your reviews!

Still don't own HP…

**Defense**

Hermione rushed back to her rooms once she was safely around the corner. As soon as she shut the door, she stripped off her outer robe. "Should have known," she mumbled to no one in particular.

"Should have known what, precisely?"

Hermione jumped. "Oh! I didn't see you there, Professor."

Minerva chuckled. "So I see." She rearranged herself on the sofa, taking a sip of her tea. "Now, shall we go back to my question?"

The younger witch plopped down beside Minerva and proceeded to fan herself. "I ran into Professor Snape today."

"Oh?"

"Yup." She swept her hair out of her face. "He has a beautiful coat, you know," she paused, "of fur."

Minerva took another sip, then set her drink on the table. "So, he finally revealed himself." A twinkle appeared in her eyes.

Hermione stopped fanning and turned to the older woman. "Why do you say it like that?"

Minerva smiled. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She stood. "Now I really must get back to work." She placed a vial of blue liquid on the table beside Hermione's drink. "That should help with the heat."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

The older woman nodded and left the room, leaving Hermione alone to quickly down the potion. (Side effects may include, but are not limited to: drowsiness, nausea, and random bouts of cursing.)

* * *

Monday dawned chilly, but found Hermione splayed out on her bed, naked, without a single sheet.

Hermione shifted, moaning. A look into her dream would have happened upon a certain raven-haired professor, his black eyes gazing into Hermione's as he caresses her face. Brown eyes shot open and she cursed. These nightly excursions into fantasy land were quickly starting to piss her off, and sadden her at the same time. She knew they would never be together, why couldn't her subconscious understand that?

A cool breeze fluttered the drapes when she opened the window and she let it surround her, hoping for it to cool her body. When that didn't seem to help, she growled and stomped off to the bathroom for a nice, long, cold shower.

* * *

Severus took another long draught of his firewhiskey, straight from the bottle. He knew it was probably a bad idea to be drinking this early, and if Minerva knew she'd kill him, but he had to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts in less than an hour, and _she_ would be there. He could tell from her scent that she was in heat and would probably be trying to cut back on clothing. His pants tightened at the very thought and he cursed. He put the bottle back into the cupboard, and then went to take a quick, cold shower.

* * *

Hermione trudged into Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Ron in tow. and hair still damp from her earlier shower. The two boys stayed a few paces behind Hermione, having already been subjected to her less than pleasant mood when she blasted both of them out of her quarters.

Draco grinned at the look on harry and Ron's faces, but when he glanced at Hermione, it took all of his willpower to not mirror the frightened faces of the other two boys. She looked like Hell._ 'No, not Hell,'_ Draco thought. _'More like Hell let the She Devil out to play after not letting her have sex for about a century.' _He decided that today probably wouldn't be the best day to start teasing her about what had happened the weekend previous. He also hoped that Severus wouldn't be stupid today.

Hermione flopped unceremoniously down into her seat at the front of the classroom. This was one of those times she wished she sat in the back. Her clothes were clinging to her, damp with sweat, and she didn't even have her robes fully closed. She knew it was a highly inappropriate look, but she couldn't help it. She was so damn hot. Letting her bag drop to the floor, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and began fanning herself with some loose sheets of parchment.

Severus threw the door open and stormed into the room, scaring almost every student, save one. He stalked to the front of the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hermione. Once again, his pants tightened, this time because he was seeing what he had only imagined earlier. It was obvious that Hermione was not 100%. Her clothes were clinging to every inch of her body and her robes were open just enough that Severus caught glimpses of cleavage when she waved her fan. Her hair was pulled back so he could see the soft skin of her neck. His imagination had him thinking just how sweet her skin would be if he could just lick her neck. His pants tightened further and he had to clear his throat before he could speak. "Today we will be discussing Unforgivable Curses. I know you have already gone over them in previous years, but that does not mean you know everything about them. Pair up, find the chapter, and get to work."

Severus watched as the entire class hurried to get out their books and find a partner. It did not surprise him that Mrs. Weasley and Potter ganged up, but when Draco leant over and whispered in Hermione's ear, he tensed and thought it best if he sit and try to ignore them.

Draco grinned as he scooted his chair closer to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione," he leant in so that he could whisper in her ear, "why do you think Professor Snape isn't actually teaching us today?" His eyes roamed over her disheveled appearance. "Couldn't be because you're showing a bit more skin today, could it?"

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, causing Severus to glare at Draco. She whispered back, "I don't really want to talk about that at the moment, Mr. Malfoy." She turned her back to him and continued fanning herself, wishing for nothing more than to go outside and lay naked in the snow.

He pressed on. "I mean it, Hermione. The looks that man has been giving you, and me for talking to you, mean something. I am sure that he feels the same way about you that you do-"

She cut him off with a mighty glare, knowing that with as sensitive as her hearing was, Severus' was probably more so. She really didn't need him giving her detention over Draco being stupid. "I mean it, Draco. If you would like to further discuss this subject, come to my rooms or see me in the Great Hall. This is not the place."  
Draco blushed, having the decency to feel slightly abashed. He had forgotten that Severus would most likely be able to hear their conversation, considering how close they were. "Sorry, Hermione," he mumbled. "I'll come by after class today. I would really like to talk about it."  
She answered him with a small smile and they opened their books, oblivious to the stare boring into both of them.

* * *

"I don't know what it means, Minerva." Severus was pacing in the Headmistress' office after his classes. He had only heard snippets of the conversation between Hermione and Draco, and they were very confusing snippets. "I could have sworn I heard Draco say something about she felt about me, but it just can't be possible!" He huffed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, only to stand right back up and begin pacing again. "I know there is no reason for her to feel anything for me, respect or otherwise, but I just can't stop lov- having some sort of feelings for her…"

Minerva sat at her desk, hands together at the fingertips, mirroring the picture of Albus sitting above her. "I'm telling you, Severus, do not let this drive you mad. You need to let her know how you feel about her." She held up a hand to stop his reply. "I am glad that you have finally admitted to yourself that you… care for her, but now you need to let those feelings be known." The twinkle in her eyes grew brighter. "You know that if _you_ don't say anything to her, someone else will…"

His eyes grew wide as he remembered something Draco had been saying to Hermione. He turned to the older witch. "I can't, Minerva. I just know she'll want nothing to do with me and she'll tell me that I'm too old and snarky for her."

There was a look of desperation in his eyes that touched Minerva's heart. "I will see what I can do. Shall I talk to her for you?"

Severus looked into her eyes. "Please, Minerva. It would mean so much."

* * *

Ah... Feels good to get another chapter out there. Can't believe it took me so long... Maybe, juuuuust maybe, I finally got inspiration because I'm in love. *sigh* Yeah, that might be it. lol

Hope you all enjoyed it! R&R, pretty please and thank you!


	9. The Talk

I apologize in advance for this chapter being so short, but it seemed like a good place to cut it. Plus, I really wanted to get a chapter up.

ALSO! I've already started on the next one. :D

And... I don't own the characters. :(

**The Talk**

The next morning dawned bright an early for Hermione. She was still mortified that Draco had almost let slip that she liked Severus. She knew the older man would consider her just a silly little know-it-all and want nothing to do with her. But there was something in the way Severus looked at her sometimes. Something different in the way he treated her. Lately it seemed like he was trying to ignore her, not even acknowledging her hand in the air.

That night, she attended another meeting with Draco, Minerva, and Severus. Throughout the entire thing, Severus barely looked at her. When he said something, he addressed the group as a whole, Minerva, or Draco. If she asked a question, he would look at Minerva expectantly. As the meeting progressed, it became obvious to Hermione that something had changed. She thought the man was at _least_ tolerant of her, but now it seemed as though he knew something was up and was trying to discourage her. And it was working.

"Hermione?" The young brunette was startled out of her musings by a gentle hand laid upon her shoulder. She shook her head and looked up into the emerald eyes of her Headmistress. "Yes, Minerva?"

There was worry in the older woman's eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Not here, apparently." Hermione sighed and ran her hand through her unruly chestnut hair. "I guess I got lost in thought. Draco may or may not have said something in front of Professor Snape…" she trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

A small smile quirked Minerva's lips. "Would this have had anything to do with you liking him?"

Hermione glanced up at Minerva. "Maybe," she said, in a small voice. "I don't know what to do, Minerva! I just know how he must have taken that. And all yesterday and today he has done nothing but ignore me. He won't look me in the eye, but I catch him staring sometimes." She sighed. "How am I supposed to respond to that?"

Minerva sat next to Hermione. "I would say talk to him."  
Hermione's eyes widened. "Hell no! The man would probably murder me for even thinking anything more about him."

Minerva chuckled, earning herself a mild glare from Hermione. "My dear, I can assure you that he has quite different feelings than what you think. But please, don't let me say anything more. Talk to him."

Hermione shrugged. "Fine, but if I don't show up for classes tomorrow…"

Minerva winked. "Then I know whose bed to look in."

The door slamming shut was the only response the Headmistress got.

* * *

Halfway through breakfast, Hermione dumped herself, and her books, unceremoniously at the table. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all looked up, startled.

"What the bloody Hell?" Ron grabbed for his goblet, as the force of five books hitting the table almost knocked it over.

Hermione glared, the kind of glare that only this particular Head Girl would be able to provide so early in the morning. Ron shrank back into his seat and became infinitely more interested in his waffle. Hermione grabbed a goblet, drained it, then pulled out a sheet of parchment paper that had at least six paragraphs crossed out, and began writing a new one.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, shrugs, and a shared timid glance in Hermione's direction. When that didn't elicit a response, Ginny tried her luck. "Um, Hermione."

"*grunt*"

"Are you okay this morning?"

Hermione looked up from her paper and saw Harry and Ginny looking at her. "Of course I'm okay. What reason could you have for thinking otherwise?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously? You trudge in late to breakfast, slam your books down, and then kill Ron with a look. What are we supposed to think?"

The older girl had the decency to blush. "Sorry about that…" she mumbled. "Guess I'm a little preoccupied." She looked back down at her parchment, sighed, and scribbled out the sentence she had started on.

Ginny noticed. "Whatcha writin'?"

"Nothing."

"A _looooove_ letter?"

"I said nothing."

"But I wanna know!"

"Too bad."

"Harry!" Ginny whined. "She won't tell me!"

Harry laughed. "Too bad! I'm not getting in the middle of this!"

Hermione grinned. "Smart man."

A scoff from behind her made Hermione's grin fade. "Smart? Who says?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco."

The blonde smirked and slid into the seat next to the brunette. "I heard something about a love letter." He winked. "Is Professor Snape finally getting some mail?"

Hermione groaned and laid her head on the desk. "I hate you all."

* * *

After breakfast came Potions. Hermione had resized all of her books to make them more manageable and had even stopped scribbling on the same piece of parchment. Instead, as soon as she sat down, she pulled out a brand new sheet and set it next to the old sheet, then began copying. When she wasn't brewing her potion, she was furiously writing down whatever had been on the old parchment she had finally gotten right. At the end of class, her potion was given the highest marks, again, and she had finished her letter.

Harry and Ron flanked her as they left the Potions' room. "Hermione?" Harry started timidly. "What's going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Are you guys really going to bug me all day just because I had a bad morning?"  
The boys looked at each, then answered in unison. "Yes."

She stopped and turned, "Okay, fine. I happened to be trying to write a letter this morning, realized I wouldn't get it done before breakfast ended, got annoyed that I was going to miss most of breakfast, then got even more agitated because I didn't know what to write. There. Happy?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. We were just making sure you're okay."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Now, I need to go take care of this. I'll meet you in Charms?"

Harry and Ron nodded, then headed on to the Charms' classroom, while Hermione went to the Owlery. Figuring it would be much less suspicious if Severus received an owl from anywhere but the Hogwarts Owlery, she had addressed the outer envelope to Hagrid. Inside the outer envelope was another letter, addressed to Snape, and a note that asked if Hagrid could please either deliver the letter to Snape personally, or to send it back via owl. She smiled at her cunning. Surely no one would be keeping that close a tab on her.

Having reached the Owlery, Hermione waited for an owl to come close to her. The nearest one, a tawny, held out his leg impatiently. She smiled at the creature and held out a treat which it took happily. When the owl finished the treat, he held his leg back up so that Hermione could attach the envelope to it, then nipped her finger affectionately. Hermione watched the graceful creature spread his wings and fly out through one of the many open windows. _Hope Hagrid doesn't mind…_

* * *

Oh geez.. Sorry, guys! Didn't realize it was _quite _that short. xD But hey! There's a chapter! :D

Also, I'd like to remind you that I totally take suggestions. I have NO clue where this story is headed, but I still wanna let you know that it WILL be M in the future. I'll be changing the rating as soon as it gets to that point. I know, I know. They're goin' slow. But hey, that's life.


	10. The Letter

Don't own 'em. :/

Hope you like it!

**The Letter**

Severus was pacing, as usual. The girl wanted to speak to him. He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the opened letter that lay on his coffee table. Just a few minutes earlier, Hagrid had come knocking on his door with a confused look on his face, saying that this letter had come addressed to him and that he had been asked to deliver it. Severus had politely thanked the half-giant, then excused himself so that he could attend to the matter. He almost wished he hadn't.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am very sorry to bother you, but there is a matter that I absolutely _must _discuss with you as soon as possible. I am sure that Minerva has already told you that I might be wishing to talk to you, so now I would like to set a time and place. Please respond to this however you see fit._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Granger_

Severus didn't know what to do. There was such a formality to the letter that he felt it might as well have come from Minerva, telling him he did something wrong and that his presence was required in the Headmistress' Office. He sighed. He knew he should respond to her, but he was scared. He was absolutely sure that it had something to do with the talk Minerva was supposed to have had with her; why else would she have mentioned her?

He glared at the letter, wishing it would burst into flames. It might as well have been a Howler. Deciding he might as well reply and get it over with before classes started, he sat down and scribbled out a reply. Once he was finished, he sealed the letter and put it on top of the seventh years' Potions work. She was in his second class of the day. On the bottom right of the sealed parchment, he wrote "Please do not open until you are alone."

* * *

Hermione trudged to Potions. She wasn't sure if Hagrid had had a chance to deliver her message yet, so she didn't know if she really wanted to face Snape. She knew he would be even more intolerable if he didn't want to talk to her. Harry and Ron had left after her, having been caught up with some of the sixth years who went into Charms after them, something about Quidditch. Not wanting to listen, she walked away. Now she wished she had stayed so that she wouldn't be subjected to Snape's surly self any more than necessary.

The door was open when she got to the room. She poked her head in, realized no one was there yet, and then walked quickly to her seat and pulled out her Potions book. Before she even got close to the right chapter, the seat next to her became occupied.

"Hello, Granger." Draco had a smirk.

"What, Draco?"

"Geez, woman. All I did was sit next to you and you're gonna bite my head off?"

Hermione shut her book and looked over at him. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm just a little on edge today."

His smirked widened. "You're not the only one." He glanced around. "Professor Snape's been storming around the place like there's more than just a stick up his ass."

"I do hope you are speaking of a certain snake, Mr. Malfoy, or I might be tempted to deduct points from Slytherin," Snape's cool voice flowed straight from his mouth to Hermione's core, causing her to blush. Snape noticed and felt his pants tighten. Trying to ignore the sensation, he hurried back to his desk and pulled out the stack of tests that needed to be returned. Once the entirety of the class arrived, he handed them out, being careful to not allow anyone else to see that Hermione's packet was a little thicker.

* * *

_Ms. Granger,_

_If you are still willing to have our discussion, please come to the Potions classroom this evening whenever you are available. I will be there until 9._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione read, then reread the letter. She hadn't expected him to reply so soon. When she first saw the parchment attached to her last test, she had fully expected it to say something along the lines of "the next meeting will be tomorrow at 7," and that it would have been meant for Draco, not her. She shrugged and tucked the letter back into her school bag, wanting to have it with her always. She wasn't sure what to make of his reply. It seemed so… direct. She wondered if maybe he knew somehow what she wanted to speak to him about. Maybe he did ask Minerva.

Hermione stretched and checked the clock, then settled back into her study chair. It was only 5 o' clock, so she figured she had at least another hour to sit and ponder her situation, and pulled out her books.

* * *

Severus Snape, greasy bat of the dungeons, Potions Master, and ex-Death Eater, was nervous. His last class had just let out and he didn't have any paperwork this evening. All that was left for him to do was to wait until Hermione decided to come. She had done as he asked and waited until she was at least out of Potions before reading the note he had left her, and she hadn't responded. He kept going over and over in his mind what she wanted to talk to him about. He just _knew_ it had something to do with how she could never like him. And that he should just stay in his rooms alone. He glanced at the clock. 5:30. He knew she wouldn't come any earlier than 6 because he always made sure his meetings were at 7. To bide time, he got out a cauldron. _'Might as well start on the next batch of Dreamless Sleep…'_

* * *

Hermione finished her essay for History of Magic, all 18 inches of it, and leaned back, massaging her neck. She hadn't realized she'd been so hunched over the last hour. That thought made her stop. _'Shit. It's already 6:30!' _She jumped out of her seat and began scurrying around, trying to clean up. She knew the state of her rooms didn't matter, but it helped to ease her tension. When everything was spotless, and she couldn't procrastinate anymore, she headed to the dungeons, full of anxiety.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, you guys. But I _really_ wanted to post! *puppy dog eyes* Am I forgiven? *bats eyelashes*

The next chapter will be their little "discussion". Hopefully it'll be done soon...


End file.
